The Other Love Of His Life
by anya.herring
Summary: Elizabeth White comes to Hogwarts to teach Ancient Runes. When she encounters her old lover, she begins to wonder if that love can be relit. With Voldemort at large and people being killed daily, they haven't got much time left to be together.
Echoing high-heeled shoes were attracting the attention of the Hogwarts students.

Many boys were attracted to her, many girls were curious about her.

Elizabeth just smiled to herself and hide her face behind her black waves as she found Dumbledore's office.

'Chocolate Frog'

The gargoyle sprang to life, leaving Elizabeth to walk up.

Hearing the usual 'Enter', she walked into the Headmaster's office.

'Ah Miss White, pleasure to see you again' Dumbledore welcomed her and gave her a hug.

'Eliza please and when you asked me for the job of a Professor in the safest school imagined well I had to say yes' Elizabeth replied warmly.

'Well I trust you had a good journey, I've called up Severus to take you to your room, I have no doubt you are worn out' Dumbledore said as he sat in his chair.

Elizabeth's smile faulted.

'Severus oh I forgot he taught here. Goodness I haven't seen him since…' She trailed off.

Dumbledore was about to reply when the man himself walked in.

Severus Snape's eyes widened on his old flame that had suddenly re entered his life.

'Elizabeth, I didn't know you were the new Ancient Runes Professor' Snape said throwing a annoyed look at the Headmaster who had suddenly become very interested in his work on his desk.

'Well here I am' Elizabeth replied, not sure of what else to say.

A moments silence followed.

'Well follow me' He said curtly.

 _Oh my goodness, seeing him after nearly 15 years apart, he looked the same, sounded the same, even smelt the same, it was so good._

 _No Elizabeth that's in the past._

She got so wrapped up in her thoughts, she forgot to stop when they got to her rooms.

'Your rooms and office, I'm sure you'll be comfortable' Snape said silkily.

'Yes of course, thank you Severus' Elizabeth smiled gratefully as she dropped her bags on her bed.

His heart jumped as she said her name in her musical voice.

All these years he thought about her. What mistakes he made letting her leave.

Maybe it was time he could make up for it.

 _Yes and Dragons don't have wings Severus._

'Well shall we go to the feast? Its time isn't it'? Elizabeth asked worried she'll get something wrong on her first night.

Snape blinked.

'Yes no you're right, we should go' Snape said and let her pass him and followed her to the Great Hall with a million things going through his head.

Like how lovely she looked. Those blue eyes could melt his potion loving icy cold heat. Those ebony locks, he just wanted to brush his hands through them and her body he could just ravish her right here right now.

 _Stop it Severus, it ended and she will never want you back. Not after what happened after when the Potter's died._

'Taking over Ancient Runes is Professor White, I'm sure she will be able to teach you and fill your minds with the wonders of translations' Dumbledore chuckled as he raised his hand to Elizabeth who smiled delicately at the students and sat down quickly not wanting to be in the spotlight for too long.

'For now eat to your hearts content' Dumbledore loudly said as students delighted at the delicious food appearing.

Elizabeth who was ravenous from her journey, loaded her plate with steak, roast potatoes and carrots and gulped down some pumpkin juice.

'You look like you haven't eaten for years' Snape commented.

Elizabeth looked affronted.

'No just very hungry Severus' Elizabeth replied. 'Does my body look starved Severus'?

Snape realised his mistake and nearly missed his mouth with his fork.

'Of course not Professor White, it looks fine, I'm sure' Snape said.

'Elizabeth' She corrected him.

'Not Lizzy anymore'? Snape smirked.

Elizabeth went red with embarrassment and tried to look at the students eating. Her old nickname at Hogwarts and especially what he use to call her.

'No I wanted a fresh start' She replied pointedly.

Snape unable to think of a reply went back to his food.

As soon as Pudding and notices had passed and everyone was sent to bed, Elizabeth travelled back to her room, Severus was not far away from her, in the dungeons yes but not very far if she needed another teacher.

She stuck her timetable on her wall, as well as waved her wand and was unpacked.

Trying not think of Severus as she had a shower and got into bed, she fell fast asleep with a dark haired man evading her thoughts.


End file.
